Timothy
by Darkia Riddle
Summary: Lily Potter is finally going off to Hogwarts, her last year... what adventures will the last Potter bring... what trouble will you get in.. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Mom come on! I'm seventeen years old I don't need you to be doing this for me, let alone in public" Lily Luna Potter said to her mother, Ginny Potter, as she tried to comb her daughters hair.

"I know sweetie but it's a very important day and you need to look your best... oh! My last baby and only daughter is off to her last year at Hogwarts... it's a very special day for all of us" Ginny said as she pulled Lily into a tight hug.

"Isn't that what your mother said and did to you when you... ow Ginny" Harry said as he rubbed the shoulder where Ginny slapped him before turning to Lily, her brown eyes met her daughter's bright blue ones, "Now Lily be good, you don't have you'r brothers there anymore to watch over you... but remember you still have your cousins..."

"Louise and Roxanne 3rd year, Dominique and Lucy 4th year and Fred with Molly in 5th year... I know I know... and I know Louise and Dominique are brothers and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's boys, Molly and Lucy are Uncle Percy's and Aunt Audrey's girls, Fred and Roxanne are Uncle George's and Aunt Angelina's kids... And I have Hugo on my year, uncle Ron and Aunt's Hermione's kid and I know Lorcan and Lysander are in my year too and their Luna's and Rolf's sons... I know mom, Merlin and God and other world only knows how I know all this.. you probably fed me a potion of some sort or sit by my bed at night and whisper it to my ear... honestly we're like rabbits"

"The Weasley family are not like rabbits, young lady"

"Mom come on! There's twelve of us, we've double! you where seven and now we're twelve when we all get married we'll probably be... lets say six of us has three kids each and six of us has two kids each... thats 18 alone in one half and 12 on the other... mom! thats 30 kids!! most of them Weasleys... even if six of us lose the Weasley name when we get married, or five, I lose the Potter... not that I will, probably not, still there's going to be 18 or 12 Weasley's running around... god knows if twins or triplets, the poor sorting hat will go mad! and the Griffindor table will only be Weasley's and thats 30 of them then their kids!, it will be a Weasley invasion, we should change our name to Rabbits"

"Thats enough Lily Luna Potter Weasley" Ginny said as Lily stared at her mom then let out a long sigh.

"Sorry mom, just nervous, last year and all, next year maybe muggle college or a job... maybe as an auror... or a stay at home witch... who knows"

"Lily hurry up!" Hugo Weasley screamed from the door of the train as they started to board it.

"Alright! Well bye mom... hey daddy! I'm leaving!!" Lily screamed out to Harry, who was chatting with a few wizards from work, he quickly finish his conversation and hurry to his family, "Alright sweetheart... come on, for a minute" he said taking her hand and leading her a few feet away from Ginny, who understood and went off to say good bye to Hugo and the other Weasley's on the train.

"Here sweetheart, I wanted you to have this before you left" Harry said taking out a golden box from his pocket and handing it to Lily, she slowly open it to find a gold locket in the shape of a Lily Flower, Harry's green eyes lit up when Lily's blue eyes did, "WOW... daddy it's so pretty... thank you!" she quickly hugged her father, who let out a chuckle, "Your welcome. This was actually your grandmother's locket"

"Grandma Lily? Where you get it? Thought she... you know... and everything else with Grandpa James" Lily said lowering her eyes for a second before looking up again, "Yeah ... I thought so too but this was inside our Gringots Vault... I found it on the back on a trunk... there's so much stuff in there you would not believe it will take weeks to find everything... anyway... I found it and thought it be perfect for you... her father gave it to her, and he engraved it, see..." he said as he opened the locket and pointed to the insider of it, "For my Lily Flower, the prettiest flower in the world' ... I thought you would like to have it"

"From father to daughter and once more.. .thank you daddy, I'll never ever take it off" Lily said as Harry help her put it on then she hugged him, "Your welcome sweetheart"

"Come on Lily!! The train's not going to wait for you!!" Hugo screamed now from a window inside the train, Lily turned to glare at him then back to her parents, "Alright got to go for real now..."

"Be good, don't cause any trouble and write to us when you get the chance. Love you Sweetheart" Ginny said as Lily picked up her bag and her cat, Aura, as she ran to the train, "Love you too, bye, see you at Christmas!!" with that she hopped on the train and joined Hugo and the others on the window as they waved goodbye to their parents while the trained started to run and minutes later they where out of site.

"Merlin! Thought we never leave... let's split, see you all at the Castle" with that the kids split up into their own group of friends and scatter around the train.

"Guess I'll go too, call me if you need anything Lily" Hugo said as he waved goodbye while running to his friends.

"Yeah... bye.. sorry... Hi" Lily said when she turned around and bumped into someone, dropping her bag.

Her eyes met with the person, the boy, he only smiled and picked up her bag, "It's alright, my fault for rushing to you... here"

"Thanks... you where rushing to me? Why?" Lily said feeling her cheeks start to burn and she tried to cover it making the boy laugh a little, "Well your Lily Potter aren't you?"

"Yes... and you are?" Lily said as her blue eyes met his green ones, making her blush even more, "I'm Timothy Riddle... I was looking for you since..."

"Excuse me, Riddle?" Lily said staring at him as he now blushed, "Yes Riddle...but like I was saying. I was looking for you since I heard you where the Head Girl and well I thought it be good to let you know I'm the Head Boy and we'll be working together this year"

"Your the head boy? I thought one of the Michael Jelant was going to be the Headboy or Alex Miller" Lily said as she held on tight to her cat, that was trying to make a run for it.

"They where but... they decided to stay Prefects, and I was offer the position and took it, hope you don't mind working with me" the smile he gave her made every hair on Lily stand at end, "No... not at all... but I don't think I've seen you before..."

"I was here for your, or our, first and second year then transfer out to Drumstrang Academy and now back here for this last year. Between you and me, I prefer Hogwarts... I mean there's girls here and more English than other odd languages they speak there" Lily giggle a bit at the comment and face he made when he made.

"Well why don't we go to our Compartment, advantage Heads get their own compartment... and talk a little more, see how we can work together and be a good example to others and the first years... here" Timothy said as he took her bag and led her down the hallway, "Thank you... well lets see... where did you grew up..."

(-That's it for the first chapter, hope you liked it, review if you like.-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**(NOTE: Sorry if there's any wrong spelling, the Corrector wasn't working, I'll fix anything that's wrong as soon as I can, but hopefully you'll understand just fine, I don't think I did too bad of a job X3)**

"Who's that guy Lily's with" Lucy said as she sat down on the Gryffindor table, "I don't know but he's cute" responded Roxanne, getting a gigle from Molly who whisper "Very very cute"

"I heard he transfer from Drumstrang" Lorcan said as he sat down next to Lysander, "Yeah after he transfer from here to there" the twins turned to Louise, "So he was here then there and back here?" the twins nodded.

"He stopped her on the train, well she bumped into him and walked away together" Hugo said taking his seat across from Louise, "Probably talk about Head things, he's the head boy you know" said Dominque as Fred glanced at him, "And how do you know that?" Dominique rolled his eyes at the question, "Just look at the gold badge he has with the initials HB, genious" Fred glared at him, "I couldn't see it from here, know it all" they heard a husshing sound as Headmistress McGonagall stood up from her chair and the room whent quiet.

"Welcome back everyone to a new year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will shortly sort the first years but first let me introduce you to three new teachers... Mr. James Potter... he will be in charge of your Flying and Quiditch classes" James stood up and waved to everyone as a cheer broke off, Lily banged her head against the table and whined, "Bad enough I have to live with him... now I actually have to learn from him"

"Professor Teddy Lupin, he will be in charge of Defense Against the Dark Arts and his wife, Professor Victoire Lupin, she will be in charge of Potions" both stood up and Victoire winked at her brothers as Dominique and Louise cried out, 'NOOO... the pain... the horror... why Merlin Why' over doing it a little but making the tables along with a few teachers chuckles. The cheers and clapping stoped and McGonagall spoke once more, "And also I would like to welcome a very gifted and special student... he came here for his first and second year, he was sorted into the House of Gryffindor, he was head of his class then was handed a chance to transfer to the Drumstrang Academy, he took the chance and gave tHogwarts a great name while at Drumstrang.." as McGonagall whent on Lily turned to Timothy as he stood up and began to walk towards the Teachers table, some eyes following him as he whent, "He came back for his seventh and last year... please do not judge him because of his name... he has no relation whatso ever to Voldemort..." whispers where heard and more turned as Timothy reach the teachers, "Please help me welcome... Timothy Riddle, your new Head Boy"

Timothy smiled and shaked McGonagall's hand, bowed to the other teachers before turning to the students, all eyes laid on him, dead silence took over the Great Hall, even Peeves hover in silence on a corner.

"Hi everyone... I'm Timothy Riddle... thank you Headmistress for that amaizing introduction... now I'm hoping, praying you all don't think I'm a little know it all... that does not mean I'm not one of you, by that I mean, a student, a child, barely turned of age this year... someone that needs to learn, someone that needs to be thought, someone to have fun with, maybe even date... girls only ofcourse..." he smile and almost every girl sighed and blushed, "Yeah... I maybe the Head Boy... but that tittle only means that I'm here to help... you can come to me for anything really... I'm your regular wizard... but lets not make this all about me... help me congratulate our Head Girl aswell, Lily Potter... come on Lily Flower, didn't you have some words you wanted to say to everyone"

With one swift sound every pair of eyes laid on Lily as she turned bright red, "Lily Flower... well arent you close now" Fred whisper as the others laughed.

"Shut up..." she hissed at Fred as she got up and quickly made her way up next to Timothy, "Thanks Timothy, um hi everyone... You can see I'm your Head Girl, past prefect and captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team aswell as Seeker... putting my self on a cloud arent I..." she earn a couple of laughs with that, "Well I back Timothy on the tittle thing, its just another name for someone that is going to be there looking out for you, ready to help you in anyway we can and just be your friend. Normal Students with a very shinny badge, thats all... so lets give it our all and make this year even better than last" with that the Great Hall broke into cheers and claps.

Lily looked over her shoulder and smiled as James smiled back and clapped along with everyone else.

"Well with that said and these two introduced, lets start sorting out our new first years... Aberry, Melina..." McGonagall said as she read the scroll and scared eleven year olds started to be sorted to their Houses.

"That was amaizing... Hi I'm Lucy" she held out her hand to Timothy, "I'm Roxanne" pushing Lucy's hand away before she got pushed by Molly, "I'm Molly, I'm the oldest, 5th year, I'm a chaser in the team"

"Also a big book borring worm, like dad... I maybe in 4th year but I'm way better at Quditch than you" Lucy said as Molly glared at her.

"Girls... knock it off, your scaring the poor boy... so tell us, no girls what so ever at Drumstrang?" Fred asked him before he miss a swing at Dominique when he whisper to the twins, "The girls are not the only one interested in him"

"Actually we had lots of women teach us, most of our subjects, flying, really good class, I loved Ms. Witech's uniform, this short short short pants with this tight white tube top... she did not mind the cold, and it's not like we ever complained" Timothy smirked as most of the boys that listened in where practically drooling at the mental image, "But I like it here better, its not cool with all boys, sure we don't have to worry about any girls or anything inpropiate guy behavior around girls since there weren't any, but still it's better to interact with the other gender, get to know them and learn and grow"

"You got that right... owww Lily"

"You pig, you filthy pig... just ignore my couisins"

"Their all your cousins?"

"Oh there's more of us but their older... we're twelve in total, don't count the twins, by some miracle their not connected to us"

"Yet..." Lorcan said, and Lysander, "...we're not, who knows who we could marry" they winked at the girls whoi only stuck their tounges at them.

"Wow, I would give anything for atleast one siblings, any at all, don't have any cousins or anything just my parents"

"So... do you get bug alot because of your name, Riddle... .OWW LIY LUNA, that bloody hurt" Fred screamed before he was hushed by the four tables as he interupted the sorting ceremony for a second before it continued.

"Don't ask him that... it's just a name, and you heard the Headmistress, he has no relationship with 'HIM' whatsoever,'

"Voldemort... hey maybe I do... or not, I don't, I dont have any clue of my parents, well I know some history just because mom left a letter and stuff... what caught most people's attnetion is that I'm related to Albus Dumbledore... what" Timothy said as he looked around when the Great Hall drop into dead silence, even McGonagall stared at him,

"Did you say you'r related to Albus Dumbledore... the past Headmaster of this school?" McGonagall said as she walked over to him

"Yeah... or so mom said in her letter...he's my great grandfather by dad's side... shouldn't you be sorting those kids" McGongall snaped out of her daze and hurry back to the first years, "My office tomorrow morning, Mr. Riddle, please... Kintra, Melain..."

"I would like it... if you guys didn't ask me any more questions for the night... drew enough attention tonight thank you..." Timothy said as he avoided eye contact while the sorting whent on and dinner followed.

(-Second chapter up and done, hope you like it, and review - )


End file.
